


Done With Faith

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Portal Stan, Sex Pollen, Sexual Slavery, portal ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: At a brothel, a Stan who fell into the portal runs into a Ford. Portal Stans AU, Stancest.





	Done With Faith

“Of course you’d be in a place like this,” a familiar voice scoffs.

Stan goes still. It’s been three months since he last heard that voice, but it never matters how often he hears it; it never fails to have an effect on him. “Ford,” he says, and turns around.

They are in a brothel at Dimension #11, where neither Stans nor Fords are very well known. It makes sense that there would be a Ford in this dimension too, but it doesn’t make sense that there would be one in a brothel, not until Stan sees why Ford is here. Dressed in jewels and golden, see-through robes, Ford is one prostitute among others, and he doesn’t seem to be very happy to be here. “Geez,” Stan says, because he can never say anything intelligent.

“You could say that,” Ford says, snappish. “Looking for a warm hole, Stan?”

Stan grimaces. His plan was to buy someone’s services, but his motive was to get a roof over his head for the night. Then again, he can’t claim he would say no to offers of sex.

“Ford,” he says again, wanting to defend himself although he really can’t. But the staff of the brothel have noticed that Ford’s seduction game is off, and one of them yells out:

“Hey, Stanfy! Either make a sell or move on!”

Ford cringes at the name, but he obeys, inching as close to Stan as he can as he slings his arm around Stan’s neck, leaning in close.

“How about we continue this conversation in private?” he asks, smiling. There is no smile in his eyes. “Or do something else? Either way, it’s all the same to me.”

*

The rooms are exactly as comfortable as Stan hoped they would be in an establishment like this, but he doubts he’s going to get to enjoy them tonight. Ford may have gotten them a room, but Stan has a feeling his brother isn’t going to tolerate his presence for long.

“You should start stripping,” Ford says behind him, locking the door.

“What?”

“People here like to make sure that an intercourse takes place in these rooms, Stan. We’re breathing in pheromones right now.”

Stan grimaces at that, but he does as Ford says, putting his backpack and gun away first before leaning down to unlace his boots. “That’s all kinds of unethical,” he comments, listening as Ford’s jewelry starts hitting the floor behind him. He guesses the robe is already down, pooled around Ford’s ankles.

“Which makes this place perfect for you,” Ford says. Stan tenses.

“Okay,” he says, turning around to face Ford again. “How about you tell me how you ended up here?”

He can’t help but shiver over the sight of his nude brother, for more reasons than one. Stan has run into some rugged Fords over the years, but this one looks really smooth and clean, meaning that he was brought to this place very early on. There are tattoos and piercings all over his body, and for a moment Stan can’t take his eyes off the heavy, golden ring that hangs off the head of Ford’s dick. How did he miss that thing before? It’s not like the robe left anything to imagination, not really.

“Does it matter anymore?” Ford asks, his voice slightly less sour than before. He walks over to Stan who is still wearing most of his clothes, and reaches out for the zipper of his jacket.

“Of course it does,” Stan says, feeling awkward. Should he push Ford away and finish taking his clothes off himself? But every Stan yearns for attention from Ford and he for sure is no exception, and he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the feeling of Ford’s hands sliding over his shoulders when Ford eases his jacket off.

Ford snorts, but decides to speak up anyway:

“You pushed me into the portal. I managed to escape Bill and I was on my own for two years. Then I was captured by slavers and sold here.”

Two years? Ford should have learned some basic fighting skills and how the multiverse in general works during that time. Stan hadn’t, but Stan isn’t Ford. “How do they keep you here?”

Ford’s hands are down on the hem of Stan’s shirt, getting ready to roll it up. They pause for a moment before starting to move again, and Stan finds himself raising his arms so Ford can pull his shirt over his head, feeling himself go hot in the face when he notices that Ford’s nipples are hard as they almost touch to his body.

“How do you think they keep slaves in line, Stan? They chipped me. If I escape, they’ll have no problem tracking me down, and they have a system for long-distance elimination of runaways. Trust me, I’ve seen it in action.” Ford kneels down on the floor before him as he unbuckles Stan’s belt, sliding the button of his pants out of its hole before moving down onto the zipper. “And before you ask, I have tried to find ways to deactivate it. I haven’t been lucky so far.”

Stan hates that there is such an obvious bulge in his underwear when Ford starts to pull his pants down, that his dick is twitching so damn hard despite the horrifying things Ford has just shared with him. “We have to get you out,” he says, the ache inside him turning into something more searing as Ford bursts into laughter.

“What could you do, Stan? I don’t think even other Fords could do anything.” Ford grabs the waistband of his boxers and yanks them down from the front, letting Stan’s excited dick spring free. He takes it into his free hand, stroking it slowly as he sets his legs a little wider apart on the floor, and Stan can see that Ford is hard too.

“You could try having some faith in me,” Stan says, resting one hand down on Ford’s shoulder while he pushes the other into Ford’s hair, gripping hard at the brown curls. Part of him really wants to pull Ford closer to his groin, grind his face against his jerking cock, make him take it in. He has to fight it. He has to be better than this.

Ford laughs again, and Stan can’t bear how sad that sound is. “I’m done with having faith, Stan,” he says, and opens his mouth wide.

Stan fights himself to tooth and nail, but he loses the moment Ford’s lips close around him, grabbing the back of his brother’s head tight as he thrusts deep into his throat.

*

The next day, Stan is supposed to leave for another dimension, continue looking for a way to return home.

But, of course a Stan can never abandon a Ford.


End file.
